Letting go of Rose
by QuileuteHybrid
Summary: The Cullens, an always-too-perfect family, are met with tragedy when Emmett and Rosalie split up. Emmett seems to have found someone new though- someone he loves too much to bring into his world. Will they ever make it without the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Letting GO

Written By: Cailyn Pickering

DISCLAIMER: Luci Fergess owns raven and Crow

QuileuteHybrid Owns poem

S. Meyer owns everyone else

I could feel the brink of abandonment in the air. Rosalie was swearing at me like _I _was the bad guy, and I just stood there. It felt like time was no more as she packed up her first bag and threw it outside. I could feel her anger searing through her. Damn, my girl was mad.

"Rose, honey, calm down," I offered soberly. She then proceeded to throw a picture hanging above the mantel at me. I muttered an intelligible cuss word and ducked. She seemed even more mad as she stomped throughout the living room. Finally she made it to the grand piano. _Edward's _grand piano. Not that that mattered to her, of course- she knew all too well that money was not an object to our family. I could see her fingers hook around the base of the large instrument as she lifted it up with ease.

"Damn it Emmet!" She screamed, then lifted the piano high over her head and chunked it my direction. Though I swerved adequately, she still managed to hit my shoulder.

"Shit, Rose! What the _hell _is wrong the wrong with you?" I retaliated. She glared with hatred as she broke the window with her clenched fist. She then managed to jump out noiselessly and run as though nothing had ever happened.

If I were human, than tears would have spilled over long ago, but now that I'm a vampire it looks like I'm a senseless, emotionless, _beast. Great. _I then felt vulnerable; nothing had ever really belong to me besides my Rose, and now that was gone. I had nothing, and didn't want anything besides her.

I sat in the upper left hand corner of the room where the piano used to sit. The entire family was out hunting, with the exception of Alice, who was out shopping. I knew that they would be gone until at least this evening, and for that I was grateful. I might have had some time to clean myself up, if I had the desire to.

I was fully aware that it was possible for me to sit there for _eternity. _Literally- I would never have to eat, drink, use the restroom, or face the world again. The offer seemed quite appealing, besides the fact that my family would never allow it. I could understand their warnings now, leaving me here alone with the most stubborn person in the house. If only I had listened to them…..

Should I have gone looking for Rosalie? Maybe… Probably. But I didn't, because I knew that she would kick my ass. Yes, I could defend my self easily, but I knew that I would have let her win anyway.

I sat their in vain, a pen in hand. I had tried to scrawl out a poem of apology to her like Edward did sometimes, but failed. I had come up with one though, and was quite surprised.

"_**All I wanted was your love,**_

_**And you gave me was your hate.**_

_**I can't help to regret these years,**_

_**Relying on only fate.**_

_**I can however treasure them,**_

_**And keep them for my own.**_

_**I hope that your thoughts will go away,**_

_**And leave my little home.**_

_**But until then I want you to know,**_

_**That I'll forever love you and keep you close.**_

_**Never moving forward, stuck in a haze.**_

_**I don't ever want to leave my mentally deficient daze."**_

I had to admit, it was pretty good, but not good enough for Rosalie. It never was anymore, and I wasn't sure why. But then again, I wasn't really sure of anything anymore. Just then, as I was drifting back into my own personal doldrums, I heard the door open. Edward was the first to rush in. His feet were a blur as he solemnly shook my shoulder.

"Emmet, what _happened?" _He questioned, though he already knew. I could see the disappointed glance that he would shoot me ever so often. I knew that he had probably begun to have worries in mine and Rose's relationship, but he knew better than to speak up.

Soon Carlisle was also at my side. He lay his hand on my trembling shoulder, and sat down Indian- style next to me.

"Emmet, are you alright?" He murmured reassuringly. Although se comforted me, I needed to go.

"I- I gotta go," I managed to muster before leaving my family, my friends, and my memories behind forever as far as I was concerned. But I knew that that wasn't true. I knew that, in a heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: OhEmGee! I'm so sorry guys! I got extremely side tracked and post poned my writing... I HATE exams... Anyway- I'll try not abandon you guys again! EVER!**_

Chapter 2~

Raven in the trees

Thoughts of Rosalie quickly overpowered my mind. Her voice, her laugh, her intense hatred for me… I ended that knowledge quickly with a wince. A tree branch slapped my unexpecting face.

"What the-," I began, cut off by the girl lithely climbing towards me from branch to branch.

The pine that she had been climbing was very old and was most definitely dying. I wouldn't have seen her if it hadn't been as revealing as it was. Her thin arms dropped from the even _thinner_ arms of the tree.

"Um… Hello?" Her voice questioned me very accusingly. She had her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who are you?"

"Let's get this straight. I'm not part of the Mafia, firstly, and the question is: Who might _you _be?" Now she was glaring at me cynically, her eyes boring into my skull. I could tell that she didn't care who I was, or even what intentions I may have- she cared about what I _was._ Haha… It must look pretty weird when a huge, muscular guy comes tearing through the forest and sabotages your "base camp" or whatever she was in. "Oh, and I'm Emmett," I grinned at her smugly.

"Emmett," she restated. The way that she drew out the consonants in my name made me shudder, "what do you want?" She wasn't in the mood to play games; nor was I. All I wanted was a distraction from Rose, and she would have to suffice.

"What's your name?"

"None of you freaking business."

"C'mon… That's not fair. I told you my name!" I began to grin at her childishly. She definitely didn't get my sense of humor.

She sighed. "Raven. My name is Raven," She muttered through gritted teeth. "Now, I'll ask one more time. What do you wa-," she was cut off by the snapping of twigs and the scent of strong alchohol.

"Hey babe," the largest man, a blonde with shoulder length hair and a bottle of beer in his hand, spoke up first. The others soon shouted vulgar things at her, but only Blondie stepped forward. "What'dya say we go to my house tonight?" He finished with an intoxicated wink at Raven. She grimaced and pushed him away from her.

I stood there, unable to move or speak. This situation reminded me of the reason of my being here, and I drifted off into another trance.

"Emmett! Help!" Raven screamed, arms were on her shoulders, and he was shaking her. I suddenly felt angry. Not just anger towards him, but at Rosalie. But mostly angry at myself. I yelled and ran up to him, throwing him on the ground and kicking him. I heard the agonizing cry that shattered the silence. He grabbed his rib cage. They were probably broken or fractured, but I wasn't done yet.

I picked him off of the ground and threw him against the tree with a _**THUD!**_ He gasped for air and desperately tried to beg for mercy, but no sound came out. I then proceeded to spin him around so that his back was facing me. I put my knee on his spine and pushed. The cracks were drowned out my the piercing screams.

Raven stood there mystified. I glanced at her- she was staring at the battered corpse in front of her. _Uh oh._ I thought. Now she knew that I was different, that I wasn't who she thought I was. That I was a monster.


End file.
